


If Eyes Could Speak

by StarFar



Series: Collars [3]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Collars, Courting Rituals, Group Sex, M/M, Mating Dance, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutism, Non-Tradional Families, Orgy, Polyamory, Public Sex, Semi Non-Verbal Character, Sex, Surrogacy, This is pretty exclusively Tuggoffelees but poly relationships are mentioned, Un betaed, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFar/pseuds/StarFar
Summary: Mistoffelees has always felt like a bit of an outsider. Not having grown up in the junkyard himself there are certain rituals and behaviors that he just can't seem to instinctively know like the other cats do. To make matters worse, he has a habit of going non-verbal when embarrassed or overwhelmed. Especially around the charming Rum Tum Tugger who he has been crushing on since he sung that song for him at Misto's first Jellicle Ball.Now with his second ball upon him, and the Mating Dance in particular, Mistoffelees finds himself unable to deny himself what he really wants, even if that means it being a one time thing. No one would judge him too badly for loosing control and giving into it. After all stranger things have happened at the ball before.Note: this can be read as a stand alone, no need to have read any of the other "Collar" series.
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Alonzo/Cassandra/Munkustrap, Alonzo/Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Bombalurina/Demeter/Pouncival, Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Electra/Etcetera (Cats), Jemima/Tumblebrutus (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer (Cats), Past Rum Tum Tugger/Original Character, Plato/Victoria (Cats), Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Series: Collars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107287
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	If Eyes Could Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this starts with the orgy scene from the musical, and hence some rather public sex. None of the more polygamous coupling are described in any detail, and no one is really paying much attention to what anyone else is doing, but if that makes you uncomfortable it's probably best to skip this one. 
> 
> This is also my first attempt at a partially non verbal Mistoffelees, and I'm not entirely sure how well it went. Any advice or suggestions on this element would be welcomed gladly. 
> 
> I know I've tagged a lot of relationships but besides Tuggoffelees, Alonzo/Cassandra/Munkustrap and Plato/Victoria are really the only side ships. The rest are only mentioned in passing or in the orgy scene. 
> 
> I don't currently have a beta for my cats content so feel free to report any miss spellings or bad grammar so I can fix it and hence make it easier for the next reader. Also if you think there's anything else I should add to the tags let me know. Thanks everyone! xx.

The black and white tom stared up at the moon as the electricity he usually played with coursed through his veins.

The Jellicle ball was like that. The moon effected everyone differently but for Mistoffelees it always made him act far more self-assured, and even somewhat frenzied, then he was normally prone to do. This was his second ball and he had thought, clearly erroneously, that it wouldn’t be so bad this time around. He’d assumed that much of his behaviour at the last ball was merely due to nerves. This assumption had led him to believe that he would be calmer this time around, that he wouldn’t have any issue maintaining his composure like many of the older cats seemed to be able to do.

Now he wondered if he’d ever be able to preserve his dignity during the ball. In his everyday life he was known for being poised and aloof, a reputation that he’d been careful to maintain so he could play tricks on the other cats and never be suspected, and because his uncle had drilled it into him from a young age. Logically he knew that no one judged anyone for their behaviour at the ball, except for perhaps Tugger, but that didn’t make him feel any better. Everyone got hyped up, and acted strangle, that was just the ball. Moonlight did strange things to a cat.

Munkustrap however, seemed to be able to contain himself, and Mistoffelees very much wanted Munkustrap’s approval. Even during the Mating Dance, which was currently occurring around him, Munkustrap was able to remain detached and calm while everyone else withered around on the ground with little to no dignity. Just Tumblebrutus’ paw on Mistoffelees’ ankle was enough to make him feel like his whole leg was on fire. And the overwhelming smell of a couple of the younger queens in heat was clouding his mind to the point that little coherent thought was occurring.

Tumble dug his claws and Mistoffelees yelped, pulling away instinctively, even though in his current state it wasn’t a particularly unpleasant feeling. Mistoffelees had been laying on his back, legs twisted off in on direction and his torso in the other, staring up at the moon too blissed out to really participate in the swelling mass of fur and flesh around him. Tumblebrutus for his part paid him no heed, clearly distracted by Jemima on his other side.

Mistoffelees managed an idle smile at the pair before turning to check whose tail kept tapping his left ear. It was Pouncival, who was clearly having the time of his life, having somehow found himself sandwiched between Bombalurina and Demeter. The mated pair clearly didn’t mind his intrusion into their love making and Mistoffelees, despite the moon, had to look away to avoid feeling like he was the one intruding.

Etcetera and Electra, who had been that year’s official coupling, were currently slinking off into the shadows to his right. Mistoffelees assumed that the darker queen, who was usually fairly reserved, had felt uncomfortable from all the attention, and the couple were going to find somewhere more private to complete their mating.

Mistoffelees didn’t move to join any of them, happy to simply bask in the overwhelming feeling of togetherness, while also trying desperately to not show just how restless he felt or how hot he was under his fur, despite it being the middle of the night in the depths of winter.

The paw returned to Mistoffelees’ ankle, sending a shiver up his spine, even as he continued to study those around him. Alonzo and Cassandra, as ever, were somehow managing to look incredibly graceful amongst everyone else’s feverish movements. Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks on the other paw were laughing loudly and grinning from ear to ear as they attempted to make yet another litter of kittens.

The paw was now making its way up his leg but he paid little attention.

There was a withering mass of legs and tails in the shadow of the tire and he was trying to determine just how many cats were involved. He was having trouble however, due to the constant movement and low light. To make matters more difficult, both Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer seemed to be involved, and they were difficult to tell apart at the best of times, particularly in those ridiculous costumes of theirs. Which Mistoffelees knew was the entire point of them but still.

It was only once the paw reached his upper thigh, and he go a whiff a scent that did not belong to Tumble, that Mistoffelees glanced down. With a start he found Tugger staring up at him, a knowing smile slowly spreading across his face at finally having caught his attention. Mistoffelees tried to remain still as the larger tom crept up his body, fur brushing against his own. Only the vibrating of his tail gave away his excited state to the other tom.

“What are you doing here all alone?” Tugger purred quietly as his head finally came to a stop hovering above his own.

Mistoffelees shrugged, tucking his chin into his chest to avoid looking up at the Maine coon.

“Did you not find anyone to your liking?” Tugger continued when no further reply was forthcoming. “I can’t possibly believe that no one else wanted you.”

He shrugged again. Of course he’d been approached by other cats. Mungojerrie had tried to pull him into his over excited crew early on. And George had shown some initial interest before realising that Mistoffelees mind was elsewhere and he had bounced off to find a more enthusiastic participant elsewhere. There had been others, but he hadn’t been paying enough attention to note them all.

“Some.” He manage to force out despite himself.

Tugger’s body slowly lowered over his own, showing far more control then Mistoffelees felt at that moment, as one of Tugger’s longer legs bumped Misto’s own apart. 

“No one worthy of your time then?” Tugger inquired as he settled over him, his long torso pressed firmly to Misto’s, making him even hotter then he’d been before.

Mistoffelees couldn’t help but look at him now. Couldn’t help but examine his annoyingly pretty face with its smug smirk, and his ridiculous mane which was currently being back lit by the Jellicle moon and thus looked even more luscious than usual. Mistoffelees couldn’t help the shiver that worked its way up his body as words failed to form in his mouth.

“And what about me? Am I good enough for you?” Tugger asked, bending to rub his cheek against Misto’ own.

The strength of his scent was overpowering and Mistoffelees didn’t realise that he was returning the gesture until he had already done so. His body acted without his permission, as he was learning it was prone to do during the ball. His tail had already wrapped itself around one of Tugger’s thighs as Misto arched up into him with an uncontrolled whine. Mistoffelees became hyper aware of his breathing as Tugger pulled back to look at him, mouth hovering over his own.

“Misto? You ok? Do you want me to stop?” Tugger asked, with an expression that told Mistoffelees that he didn’t think for a second that he would.

Mistoffelees growled, absolutely hating when Tugger was right. He wanted to shove him off. He wanted to tell him to get lost. He wanted to be able to control himself, but it just wasn’t happening.

So Mistoffelees pulled him closer, grabbing pawfuls of his mane and tugged. Tugger came easily, pressing his lips to Misto’s and dropping into it. Misto pressed in closer trying to force himself to just let go.

No one would read into it, he told himself. Not when it happened during the ball. The mating dance always produced at least a few odd couplings that were never spoken of again. After all, Tugger had mated with Jennyanydots during the previous ball and everyone, except Tugger himself, pretended it had never happened. No one would assume that Misto had been day dreaming about this for moons just because he gave into it during the ball. No one would judge him.

So, with that rather comforting thought in mind, Misto let himself wrap his thighs around Tugger’s waist as the older tom licked into him. Tugger purred in appreciation, tucking one paw under his arse and then up his spine so he could get his knees under himself.

Next thing Mistoffelees knew, Tugger sat up, bringing Misto with him, so he was sat on Tugger’s folded knees. Misto grabbed at Tugger’s neck, wrapping his arms securely around him to stop from sliding back to the ground. Misto looked down at Tugger with wide eyes, blinking silently.

“Easy, love.” Tugger chuckled, one paw still spread out over his back to hold him in place.

Mistoffelees for his part couldn’t help but wriggle. Every inch of him was on fire, and it felt like if he didn’t get some relief soon he might just explode into a shower of sparks and cease to exist all together. Tugger held his eyes as he shifted, jostling Mistoffelees and sending a thrill up his spine as he felt Tugger’s own excitement press against the back of his thigh.

Mistoffelees had, of course, known that Tugger was interested in him sexually. Frankly Tugger was interested in everyone sexually. However, Mistoffelees had done his best to not let on about his own interest in Tugger. Tugger wasn’t the sort to want to settle down and Misto really didn’t want to be another name to add to his ever growing list of conquests, but this was the ball, and the mating dance at that. Tugger would be smug about it tomorrow, but he wouldn’t read into it, and Mistoffelees couldn’t stop now even if he had wanted to. Perhaps this was just what Mistoffelees needed to get it out of his system.

Tugger shifted backwards, jolting Misto again as he turned, flipping his legs up and out from under him. Having done that, and given Misto a hell of a lot more stimulation then he was ready for, he slowly laid down on his back, so now Mistoffelees was the practically sitting on his stomach. Misto’s back arched as Tugger settled beneath him.

“I can see you better like this.” Tugger purred, settling his paws on Misto’s thighs.

Mistoffelees bit his lip, feeling exposed, but also needed more. He wriggled backwards a bit, lower on Tugger’s abdomen, tailed lifting invitingly. There was rarely any preamble at the ball.

Tugger took the hint, positioning himself carefully with one paw before hitching his hips upwards.

Misto’s breathe fled his body at the breach, even as the hum in his veins calmed a little at having finally gotten where he wanted to be. Tugger was careful, Mistoffelees had a sneaking suspicion he liked this position exactly because it allowed whoever was on top to have more control.

Misto forced his muscles to relax as he sucked in some much needed air, wriggling again as he adjusted. Tugger stroked at his thighs silently, waiting for him. The look on the bigger tom’s face was oddly serious. At least, Misto thought it was odd. He’d of course never seen him during sex, and truth be told it seemed likely that if there was ever anything Tugger was going to take seriously it would be sex, so perhaps that was all it was.

When the tuxedo tom’s breathing had returned to normal he pushed back carefully, easing Tugger in deeper as electricity laced up his spin. Tugger made a guttural noise deep in his chest as his eyes slid such. Misto preferred that, he didn’t like being observed. So he pushed back more, until there didn’t seem to be any more of him to take in.

When Tugger’s eyes threatened to flutter open Misto bounced experimentally. He’d never done this before, mated with a tom in this manner, particularly not publicly, so he was still figuring things out. Tugger’s thankfully seemed happy to let him do what he wanted, simply laying there with his eyes closed and his head thrown back.

No one would judge his performance tonight, but even so, best finish this off quickly before anyone took any notice. So Mistoffelees circled his hips, pulling another groan out of Tugger and more tingling up his own spin, and then got going properly.

He’d likely be sore tomorrow but in that moment, with the prettiest tom in London beneath him, he couldn’t bring himself to care. The frenzied feeling in his blood was reaching a fever pitch that made him feel as if he was about to combust and burst into flames. Tugger’s was having trouble controlling his claws but Misto found the sensation oddly pleasant. It was grounding in some way, giving him something to focus on that wasn’t how full he felt or the heat under his skin.

Mistoffelees was a strong cat, despite his size, but even he couldn’t go on for long before his thighs started shaking with the effort of not dropping down even more roughly on Tugger’s member. Thankfully the Maine coon seemed to have noticed, and slid his paws off of his thighs and up to his hips before taking over.

Mistoffelees moaned in relief, letting his body collapse forward onto Tugger’s and letting go. This was better. Now he wasn’t juxtaposed against the brightly lit sky for everyone to see. Now he could hide in Tugger’s lovely mane.

It didn’t take long, now that he was more relaxed and wasn’t struggling with not impaling himself on the bigger tom. The lighting in his veins erupted out onto his fur and whiskers, setting his entire body trembling as he came, and his coat sparkling.

Slowly Misto became aware of the fact that not only was his breathing incredibly loud, but also he could smell himself, which was rather disconcerting. Thankfully Tugger didn’t seem to mind, in fact that seemed to be what did it for him as only moments later he was going lax beneath him as he found his own release.

Misto gave it a moment, a long moment in his opinion but apparently not long enough for Tugger, before sliding off of him. The Maine coon groaned and grabbed for him as he tried to scamper away. Misto found himself being pulled backwards into Tugger’s chest, which was vibrating with a deep pur.

Tugger licked at the back of his neck, arms around his waist as he hitched one leg up and over him and relaxed, mumbling “My starlight.”

A few of the other couples had also calmed by now and were laying quietly, either grooming each other or out cold. Mistoffelees, despite his self-consciousness, felt his eyelids drooping at the comforting sound of the purring coming from behind him. No one would judge him in he took a nap in Tugger’s arms on a night like that one. It was fine. No one would judge.

* * *

The rest of the ball went as expected. Jelly sung and then Skimble and eventually Gus was chosen and nothing out of the usual happened. Misto didn’t have to rescue Old Deuteronomy or spend an entire song trying to figure out why everyone hated the bedraggled queen that had ended up being the previous year’s choice.

As the ball came to a close, and the first rays of sunlight broke across the junkyard, Mistoffelees magiced himself back to his den before anyone could waylay him. It was usual for cats to hang around and chat about the nights events after the ball. A couple of the cats, the older cats in particular, only really journeyed to the junkyard for the ball and so for those who rarely left, like Jennyanydots, it was their only chance to catch up. For others it was a way to unwind after the frenzy of the ball. The previous year it had taken Misto until the sun was high in the sky for him to calm down enough to even _think_ about sleeping.

This year he was desperate to get way back to his den just so he could have a moment alone. He needed to think. He needed to compose himself. He needed, more than anything else, to bath and wash the scent of Tugger off of himself.

* * *

When he awoke late that afternoon he was loath to leave his den. He was incredibly embarrassed by how easily he’d given in to his desires the night before, and about who might have seen. After all, Tumblebrutus had been on one side of them and Pouncival on the other. Neither tom was known for their discretion, to say nothing of Tugger himself.

So he remained in his den. Hiding like a coward from anyone who might ask him about his night. Of course, it would likely take at least a few days for the excitement of the ball to die down and he could hardly stay in his den until then. He’d need to pee at some point.

And eat.

Bast he was hungry.

Maybe he could just zap himself out to the field to find something to eat. Unfortunately for him, he was still exhausted from all the magic he had been throwing around at the ball. He’d gotten a little carried away with seeing which of this year’s kittens he could get the biggest reaction out of. He might be able to teleport out to the field but he’d likely than not have the energy to teleport back never lone hunt.

After putting it off for as long as possible he made the decision to sneak out and then after finding something to eat, and thus regained some energy by eating, he’d zap himself back.

Slowly he climbed to his paws, muscles aching from the previous night’s work out, and not just his antics with Tugger. The dragged himself across the dirt floor of his little den and to the crack between boards that acted as his door.

He was so distracted that he almost tripped over the dead rat. He stared at it for far longer than it should have taken for his brain to compute what he was seeing. He momentarily wondered if it had just conveniently up and died right at the entrance of his den. After all the junkyard was full of rodents of all sorts. Though if that were the case he probably shouldn’t eat it. After all he didn’t know how it had died. It could have consumed poison or something. But no, there was a clean bite mark to the back of its neck. It had been killed by a cat who had clearly decided that Misto needed his sleep. He suspected Jennyanydots, or perhaps even Munkustrap.

Either way Mistoffelees wasn’t going to look a gift rat in the mouth and he quickly picked it up and carried it back inside where he could consume it out of sight of the rest of the junkyard’s judgement.

* * *

By the following day he was forced to show his face in the, thankfully, less full junkyard. A number of the cats had returned to their humans the previous day so it was less crowded then it had been in previous weeks. The rehearsals for the ball always resulted in more cats sleeping there then was usual, and Misto didn’t like crowds at the best of times.

Thankfully he was able to relieve himself, catch a sparrow and climb up onto the car without getting more than a nod from an understandably demure Jellylorum. From his vantage point he could see George and Pouncival out on the far side of the clearing, lazing in the sun and chatting animatedly. Jennyanydots, who was up unusually early, was fusing over Missy, Victoria and Plato’s daughter from the previous year’s litter from the previous year. She’d have to enjoy being the youngest while it lasted, it wouldn’t be long before all the litters created during the ball would started making their presence known. Misto didn’t know if Victoria was planning on having another of her own so soon but plenty of people got carried away at the ball after all so he wouldn’t have been surprised if she was one of the queens who started showing during the next moon or so.

Misto enjoyed people watching, and that plus the warmth of the metal beneath his paws, his food, and the first real chance to stretch, made him very content. Even when Tumblebrutus and Alonzo came to sit on the boot and started chatting loudly about their love lives Misto found he didn’t mind as much as he thought he might. They didn’t try to drag him into the conversation beyond some polite greetings so he mostly ignored them.

Despite having spent almost 36 hours in his den he found himself drifting off in the sun, lulled by the chatter of the other toms and Bombalurina, who had joined them at some point.

Mistoffelees jerked awake.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes he looked around himself in confusion only to find Victoria sitting poised beside him, cleaning a paw.

“Someone wear you out so bad you’re still sleeping?” She asked dryly, inspecting her claws.

Mistoffelees yawned, trying not to react. He knew she was just digging for information. “Maybe I’m just getting old.” He replied instead.

She snorted. “You’re barely 9 months older than me.”

“Yes but I’m an old soul. I suspect I’m on at least my fourth or fifth life.” Mistoffelees matched her dry tone with ease. “You’re probably only on your second.”

“What makes you think I’m not on my first?” She asked in return, continuing to groom herself.

“Because Etcetera and George are likely on their first.” Misto shrugged, “and you don’t strike me as quite that… untried.”

Victoria glanced at him out the corner of her eye, trying to decide if he was mocking her or not. “Um… thank you?”

Misto shook his head in amusement before glancing back over the yard. Clearly at some point during his nap the older group had moved away from the car and were now congregating near the oven with Cassandra and the physic twins lounging nearby.

“Ecetera and Electra still haven’t shown their faces.” Victoria said conversationally.

“I seem to recall you and Plato were much the same.” He replied back quickly. “In fact I seem to remember hunting for the two of you for almost a week afterwards, despite the fact that I was the one who’d done most of the work at that particular ball.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Victoria said with a tiny smile, “I did a fair bit of work, both that night and the days following.”

“I really don’t want to know.”

Her smile grew to a smirk but she let the subject drop as they surveyed the clearing together in the weak sunlight.

“So do you think Cass and Alonzo will ever have kittens?” She asked after a moment.

“Pretty sure she doesn’t want any.” Misto replied with a shrug as she decided her coat was good enough and laid down beside him. “They would have had some by now if they wanted them.”

“Or maybe she can’t.”

“It’s just as likely to be his fault as hers.” He pointed out. “They seem happy how they are anyway.”

“Yes but he’s our brother and I just want-”

“Vic.”

“What?”

“Don’t meddle.”

“But-”

“If he wanted to talk about it with us he would.”

“But maybe-”

“No.”

“Fine.”

Mistoffelees gave a firm nod, before closing his eyes against the glare of the sun off of the back window of the car.

“Well what about you then?”

Mistoffelees gave a long sigh, knowing full well what she was like when she got like this.

“Oh come on.” She continued. “I’m the youngest and I’m the only one with kits. You’ve got to admit that’s a little odd.”

“No weirder then this conversation.” Misto replied slowly. “A little sister shouldn’t be this invested in her older brothers’ sex lives.”

“Well it’s just that you’re so good with the kittens.” She went on unabated. “I thought you might have chosen to mate with someone at the ball. You’d make such a good father.”

Misto gave another drawn out sigh. “Vic, I’m into toms.”

“Oh…” This revelation only stopped her momentarily however. “Well that’s not a big problem. Plenty of cats are happy to help same sex couples out. Electra and Etcetera are probably already planning on how they can convince Tugger to be their sperm donor.”

Mistoffelees snorted, even while his insides tightened uncomfortably. “I doubt he’d need too much encouragement to join in. Though I’m not sure about the sperm donor part. He don’t strike me as the type to want that sort of commitment.”

The white queen glanced at him. “No…. I suppose not, but you never know and they might not want him involved passed the inception anyway.”

“That’d probably be wise on their part.”

Victoria let out a light laugh at that. “Yes, you’re probably right there.”

Mistoffelees smiled before glancing around again.

“So you don’t want kittens then?”

His smile melted into an exasperated sigh. “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine.” Misto rolled so he could face her properly. “I’m not adverse to the idea of kittens but I feel like I’d need to be in fairly solid relationship first. I image kittens could be very overwhelming and exhausting, and you know how I get… what if I-”

“Went mute on them?” She extrapolated.

Mistoffelees nodded once.

“But it seems to be happening a lot less, recently,” She said optimistically.

“It depends more on who I’m with.” He replied, laying his chin on his paws. “It don’t happen much around you because I’m usually pretty relaxed around you. You don’t… overwhelm me. Kittens likely would. They just need… So. Much. Attention.”

Victoria nodded thoughtfully for a moment before perking up again. “Right, so mate first. Then kittens. Got it. So we just need to find you a mate, and you say you’re into toms…”

Misto failed to suppress a groan. This was very much not a conversation he wanted to be having. He briefly considered faking a mute episode, but quickly dismissed it as being too mean. She’d likely get all flustered and feel terrible about having caused it. He’d actually pulled that stunt a couple of times when he was younger, but had stopped once he realised how guilty it made others feel.

“We’re not having this conversation, Victoria.” He said instead.

“Oh come on.” She huffed. “There must be someone. What about Munk? You’ve always been close with him, and he’s single. Or at least I think he is. It’s so hard to keep track of when he is or isn’t third wheeling with Cass and Alonzo, or Demeter and Bomba for that matter.”

He really didn’t want to encourage her but he also couldn’t let that line of thinking slide. “I’d really prefer not to sleep with someone that our brother regularly sleeps with, thanks.”

“Hm, yes that would be a little weird.”

“Downright awkward, you mean.”

“Well yes,” Victoria admitted before humming thoughtfully. “You and Pouncival are close.”

“Nope.”

“Tumblebrutus?”

“Nope.”

“Tugger?”

“Nope.” He flat out lied.

“Mungojerrie?”

“I’m just going to keep saying no until you run out of toms.”

“Oh come on. That’s no fun.”

“My love life is no more your business that Alonzo’s is.” Mistoffelees said shortly. “So we’re going to drop it now. Why don’t you tell me about your kit instead?”

“Oh well!” Victoria quickly launched into an overly detail explanation about little Missy’s latest antics, much to Mistoffelees’ relief. He wasn’t really paying much attention but he hummed and hawed at the right times so that she kept going without too much prompting.

Misto blinked in confusion when Victoria stopped talking suddenly. He looked up at her to find her staring down at the back end of the car. Following her line of sight he found Tugger standing there looking up at him expectantly.

“Um, sorry…. What?” Misto asked dumbly, realising that he’d clearly missed something. To say that he was suddenly a bit hot under his fur would be putting it lightly. He could feel Victoria glaring at him but he was unable to pull his eyes away from the Maine coon.

“Way to damage a tom’s ego,” Tugger joked in mock offense.

“Sorry.” Misto mumbled self-consciously.

“No, it’s fine. I can take it.” Tugger replied before holding up something black. “I just came to give you this. I thought you might need a replacement for your magic shows now that your tin mug has rusted up so much. And I know how much you liked the top hat from last year’s ball. I don’t think this is the same hat, seems a bit small for Bustopher to be able to sit his wide posterior on, but I thought it might work.”

“Oh…” Misto stared at him with wind eyes until Victoria elbowed him and he got his wits about him enough to lean down to take the gift. “Thanks…”

Tugger’s smile seemed to relax as he took it. “Anytime Sparkles. Can’t have you without your props. What next? No beautiful assistant? Though I suppose you’ve always got your gorgeous sister here for that if no one else is available.”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, but felt himself relax as Tugger’s attention turned away from him. He did find it a little disconcerting to have Tugger flirting with his very much mated sister, but then both she and Plato would likely be perfectly happy for him to join in with them and nope. That was not a thought Misto wanted to be having. In fact he’d very much like not to have to think about Tugger sleeping with other cats, the flirting was bad enough, thanks just the same.

“Well I’ll let you two elegant cats get back to being worshiped by the sun.” Tugger was saying as Misto tuned back into the conversation. “I don’t want to block anyone else’s view of such a lovely sight.”

Mistoffelees shook his head at him in disbelief as Victoria preened. This got him a wink from the other tom as he walked backwards away from them with a wide smirk before spinning and strutting away. Mistoffelees quickly looked away before his sister could notice his eyes lingering on the older tom’s arse.

Thankfully Victoria was too busy swooning to notice.

Mistoffelees looked down at the top hat, unsure of what to make of such an odd gift.

* * *

It was two days later when it happened again. This time with a pigeon that Tugger insisted practically flew into his paws. Pouncival was with him this time, and they were further out of the main clearing as they were on their way to go hunting themselves.

“Well I’ve saved you both the trouble.” Tugger grinned at them, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

Pouncival was already practically salivating, though whether it was over the food or Tugger was anyone’s guess.

“Don’t you want to eat it yourself?” Mistoffelees asked, too confused to get flustered as he usually would at Tugger’s attentions.

“Well no see, I only realised that I wanted rat after I’d caught this.” Tugger shrugged, “So you can have it. I’m not in the right mood for poultry.”

“I’m always in the mood for poultry.” Pounce blurted. “And rat, and fish, and cream, and basically any other food stuff you want to give away.”

Misto had to smile at that, before catching Tugger’s eye and feeling himself heat up as Tugger shared his own amused smile with him. Misto’s eyes quickly dropped to the ground as he felt his tongue expand to twice its size.

“Well then it’s all yours.” Tugger said after a moment, “and by yours, I mean both of yours. No eating it all yourself, Pounce. Understood? I’ll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you share.”

Pouncival wriggled. “Promise?”

Tugger grinned suggestively. “Promise.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to be good then.”

“You’d better.” Tugger said as he stepped back. “Now I’ve got to go find myself a rat.”

“Feel free to join us once you do.” Pouncival replied as Mistoffelees was finally able to raise his eyes from the dirt. “You know? So you can keep a closer eye on me.”

“Perhaps I will.” He called over his shoulder to them as he walked away. “Perhaps I will.”

Mistoffelees didn’t taste a single bite of the pigeon. He managed to chew mechanically and swallow a few bites but that was about it. Pounce was so excited about having gained Tugger’s attention and even received a gift from The Rum Tum Tugger that he hardly needed Misto’s input in a conversation to keep talking. This was a very good thing because Misto’s voice hadn’t yet made a reappearance, and still hadn’t by the time Tugger appeared with what appeared to be a dead mole.

“What happened to the rat idea?” Pounce asked with a wide grin as Tugger strutted over to join them on the piece of scrap metal they were seated on.

“Changed my mind.” Tugger replied with a dismissive shrug as he sat down next to Mistoffelees and across from Pouncival.

Pouce laughed as Misto gave a small shake of his head, choosing to take another mouthful so he had an excuse not to talk.

“Did you figure that before or after you’d caught a rat?” Pounce asked with an excited grin.

“Before,” Tugger replied, glancing at Misto who was very resolutely looking at the ground. “Sorry to disappoint. I don’t have a rat for you.”

Pouncival pouted but quickly recovered and launched into a detailed retelling of his time with Demeter and Bomba at the ball, which was a story he brought up every chance he got. Mistoffelees for his part continually to robotically chew, very not-at-all comfortable with the topic of the mating dance. Tugger was a show off and Mistoffelees was just waiting for him to bring up what he’d been doing while Pounce had occupied with the two queens.

“Sounds like you were living the dream. I’m sure it takes quite some tom to handle them both at the same time.” Tugger said when Pounce paused for breath.

“Oh it does!” Pounce said very seriously. “Luckily I was up for the challenge. If Munk ever needs any help with them tell him to give me a call.”

Mistoffelees barely suppressed a snort, almost spitting his mouthful all over the younger tom. He could feel Tugger’s eyes on him but he could do little more than glance up at him before re-swallowing his tongue.

“I’ll do that.” Tugger was saying, even as his eyes remained on Misto. “Anything to help him relieve some stress.”

Pounce was nodding sagely. “Yes, an orgasm or two would likely do him good. That must be why you’re so chill, Tugger. You’ve got all the stress relief you could ever need.”

Tugger’s laughing echoed around inside Mistoffelees’ head. He really did not want to think about Tugger having sex, nor about how easily he was able to get it or how often he did so. No, Tugger’s sex life was not something he wanted to have to think about.

“Believe it or not,” Tugger hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t always have as much as I would like.”

Pouncival certainly didn’t look like he believed him as he said, “Well, if I might, I’m almost always available.”

Tugger laughed again, “I appreciate that.”

Mistoffelees food had turned to sawdust in his mouth. With difficulty he forced himself to swallow before standing up and mumbling something about needing to talk to Alonzo, before scampering. He wasn’t sure how coherent his words had been when they came out but he didn’t wait to find out.

He quickly sort out his older brother, who was relaxing upon a stack of rubbish with Cassandra, overseeing the junk yard with twin looks of distain. Mistoffelees scrambled up the pile and flopped down next to them.

Alonzo looked at him in concern. “You ok, Misto?”

Mistoffelees shook his head once before laying his chin down on his paws and waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

“Voice gone again?” Alonzo asked and, receiving a nod in return, said, “No worries, take your time.” He turned back to his mate and, as they returned to their previous conversation, Cassandra silently lay her tail over Misto’s comfortingly.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes as he slowly calmed as his head cleared again. As it did so his embarrassment grew. What must Tugger and Pounce think of his sudden flight? Never lone whatever it was that he’d blurted before leaving. He was pretty sure both of them were aware of his issues with getting overwhelmed, Pounce probably more so then Tugger, but he wasn’t sure if he’d ever lost it to such an extent in front of them before. Pouncival was one of the few cats he was usually completely at ease with so he likely wouldn’t have seen him that bad before.

And Tugger… Well he was often tongue tied around Tugger. However, usually he was able to hide it enough to at least maintain his dignity. Tugger seemed to be able to read his face better than most and so could usually devise what he was thinking to some extent, which made his silent moments less frustrating at least. But lately… well, his crush had been growing since he’d sung that song for him at last year’s ball, but it was that mating dance at his second that had done the most damage. How was he supposed to look at him straight after that?

It hadn’t always been this way. They’d been close when they were younger. Tugger had been one of the few cats who didn’t seem to expect anything from him, and who always had complete faith in his abilities. Of course, that was the problem. His unfailing belief and unconditional acceptance was eventually what had forced Mistoffelees to keep his distance. His crush made him awkward and embarrassment, particularly public embarrassment, was the thing he detested most. And now it seemed to happen every time he was anywhere near Tugger. It really had ruined one of the friendships Misto had valued the most. 

“Misto?”

He jumped as Cass tapped him on the shoulder. He stared at her with wide startled eyes. It took him a moment to realise that they must have been trying to get his attention for at least a couple of minutes. Alonzo was frowning, while Cass looked apprehensive and tilted her head to indicate down towards the ground. Mistoffelees turned to look, with growing dread.

Tugger stood there looking up at him with clear concern.

His shock must have shown on his face because Tugger didn’t wait for him to speak. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to give you this.” He held up a haphazardly folded blanket. In fact it might just have been the worst folding job Mistoffelees had ever seen. Tugger must have read the question on his face because he continued. “You were shivering when you left, and I know how much you hate the cold. Not that you’d admit that to anyone, so I didn’t bother to ask.”

A laugh bubbled up Misto’s throat even as he wondered about the ‘shivering’ bit. Had he been shaking? Had he really lost his composure that much? How had be not noticed? How had they not noticed before he made a fool out of himself and run away? Or worse, had they noticed and just not said anything because they felt embarrassed for him?

“Misto?” Cass prompted, startling him out of his thoughts again. “Are you ok?”

Mistoffelees shook himself, looking back at Tugger before reaching down to take the blanket he still had held out toward him.

“Ta.” He managed quietly.

Tugger gave him an uncertain smile, before nodding and stepping backwards. “Anytime. I hope you feel better soon. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to help.” He took a couple more steps backwards before slowly turning and walking back over to Pounce, who had clearly watched the whole thing in confusion.

It took all of Misto self-control no to bury his face in the blanket.

“Misto, love?” Cass asked again, “Are you feeling alright?”

Misto looked up at the pair, before biting his lip and shrugging.

“One of those days, hu?” Alonzo asked, in a tone much kinder then he’d use with anyone else.

Misto nodded, before slowly unfolding the blanket and wrapping it around himself. Not that he’d actually been cold, but he needed to make it look like that was the cause of his shaking. Of course, Alonzo wouldn’t be fooled, but he wasn’t the cat that he wanted to convince anyway.

The blanket smelt strongly of Tugger, and Misto knew the inside of the Maine coon’s den well enough to know that this was one of Tugger’s oldest blankets. Naturally Tugger would give him an old one and not risk him keeping one of his nice new ones. Or at least that’s what Misto told himself to stop him thinking about the alternative. That Tugger had kept this blanket for so long because he liked it, and that Tugger had chosen to give him one of his favourites rather than one of his many other blankets.

Either way Misto wrapped it around himself and decided then and there that Tugger wasn’t getting it back.

* * *

It kept happening after that.

Mistoffelees would be minding his own business, just going about his normal day, usually sitting in the sun or doing a little dance or magic practise, and then Tugger would show up.

Sometimes with food, that he always insisted he’d caught too much of, or had decided he didn’t feel like this particular thing. Or else with some trinket or knick-knack that he said he’d thought Misto might like.

It didn’t happened every day, or even every second day. But every now and then the older tom would appear to give him something. Making Misto’s skin overheat, and his lips seal themselves shut.

Tugger would then leave, taking all the air with him, and leave Mistoffelees fixating on the conversation, or lack of, for hours on end.

Mistoffelees ferreted away every one of the gifts, no matter how stupid or inane. He filled his den with them, or tucked them into the blanket which now had pride of place on his bed. He just had to remember to not let Tugger anywhere near his den in future.

* * *

“So I was talking to Electra.”

Mistoffelees groaned before turning to find Victoria following him.

“Don’t make that noise until you’ve heard what I’ve got to say,” She huffed indignantly, “thank you very much.”

Mistoffelees sighed, crossing his arms across his chest and giving her an unimpressed look. “Ok, I’m listening.”

“Right so, she and Etcetera both want kittens,”

Mistoffelees had to stop himself from groaning again.

“And obviously they can’t do that without a tom so I was thinking…”

“Please stop.”

“But it’d be perfect for you!” Victoria insisted earnestly. “You said you’d need to have a very supportive partner to deal with kittens. Well this way you don’t! You get to have the kittens, but you’d have _two_ other cats to help you look after them. And they’d be happy to take them most of the time, and obviously they’d be the ones carrying and feeding them so you wouldn’t even have to deal with them when they were very young! So you could just like… kitten sit… and you could just hand them back when you start to get overwhelmed.”

“I can already do that with Missy.” Misto pointed out.

“Yes, but that’s not the same!” She said in exasperation. “She’s not yours!”

Mistoffelees rubbed at his eyes, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. “Vic, I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“What’s not a good idea?”

Misto’s eyes went wide as Tugger appeared from behind him. “Nothing!” He said quickly, glaring at Victoria in the unlikely hope that she’d keep her mouth shut.

“Having kittens.” Victoria stated instead, completely ignoring his narrowed eyes. “Wouldn’t he make such a good father, Tugger? Couldn’t you just see him with his own litter?”

“I’m sure he would be.” Tugger replied, giving her a smile before looking to Mistoffelees. “May I ask who the lucky queen is?”

“There isn’t one-” Misto barely got out before Victoria was talking over him.

“Electra and Etcetera.” She exclaimed. “They want some now that they’re officially mated, but don’t know who to ask. Most of the toms our age are either too immature or else are already mated, and it’d be awkward to ask a tom that’s already with someone, or who was more then a few years older. You know?”

“I’ve got an idea.” Misto grumbled, surprised his voice was still obeying him, though that might have been because clearly no one was actually listening to him. “Why don’t they ask Tugger instead? I’m sure neither of them would complain about that.”

Victoria ignored him yet again, as he knew she would. “And Misto is just so good with kittens. They all love his magic. He did wonders with Missy when she was little. He was the only one who could get her to sit still long enough for me or Plato to give her a proper bath. He’d just be so cute with kittens of his own.”

“He would.” Tugger agreed, eyes focused entirely on Mistoffelees. “I’m sure he would make a wonderful father.”

Now Misto felt his skin start to burn under the older tom’s gaze.

“If he were so inclined.” Tugger added.

“Yes, well I am trying to convince him.” Victoria stated, with a shake of her head. “But he’s not being very cooperative.”

“And the girls want him to be the father, do they?” Tugger asked, tilting his head towards Vic even as his eyes stayed on Misto.

“Well they seemed to like the idea when I suggested it.”

Misto’s eyes practically bulged out of his head at that, astounded that she’d go so far as to ask them without talking to him first.

“Electra in particular was a big fan of the idea.” Victoria continued unabated.

“Yes, well I suppose it’d be less intimidating then having sex with someone new.” Tugger said idly.

“Wait what?” Victoria’s head whipped around to look at her brother. “You’ve slept with Electra?”

Mistoffelees turned his frustrated look on Tugger.

“Oh Bast,” Tugger said slowly, “sorry, I didn’t realise you hadn’t told her that.”

Misto huffed and shook his head before looking back at his sister and shrugging, trying to convey that it wasn’t a big deal.

“When?!” She demanded.

Misto’s mouth was forming the words but no sound was emerging.

“At last year’s ball.” Tugger supplied helpfully. “You probably didn’t notice because you were too tired up with Plato at the time.”

“Really?” Victoria’s eyes were the size of saucers. “She never said anything.”

Misto waved a dismissive paw at her before shrugging again. “Ages ago.” He finally managed.

“But she’s one of my best friends, and I’m _your_ sister,” she whined, “and neither of you told me!”

Misto felt bad, despite knowing that he had nothing to feel bad about.

“Talking to ones siblings about ones sex life isn’t really a conversation most cats want to have.” Tugger jumped in. “It can be awkward, or so Munkustrap’s inability to discuss his relationships’ makes me believe.”

Misto let out a long breath, thankful for the support.

“I don’t have that problem myself,” Tugger went on, giving Mistoffelees the time he needed to order his thoughts, “I’m always quite happy to discuss my sex life with a beautiful queen, or tom. In fact, beautiful toms are my favourite.”

“But it’d be such a shame-”

“Yes, beautiful toms are very under-appreciated,” Tugger talked straight over the top of her, “cats really ort to pay more attention to just how pretty a tom can be. Queens get all the attention, not that they don’t deserve attention, just that they should really give tom’s some as well. Now I for one,” he said, draping an arm across Victoria’s shoulder and turning her away from her brother, “am not only a gorgeous tom myself, but also very partial to a pretty tomcat. Plato is another good example…” Tugger led her away from him, chattering the whole while, while also keeping a firm grasp on her so she couldn’t turn around and see that Misto wasn’t following them.

Mistoffelees wasn’t going to take a gift for granted and instantly teleported out of there.

* * *

“So Victoria tells me she’s trying to talk you into having kittens.” Cass said conversationally, jumping up to join him and Munkustrap on the tire, where Munk was keeping watch and Misto had just finished giving him the latest update on the most recent Macavity sighting.

“What’s this?” Munk asked, sounding amused. “She trying to set you up?”

“Sort of,” Misto admitted, “she wants me to help Electra and Cetty to have kittens, and apparently she’s already spoken to them about it.”

“Didn’t think to mention it to you first, hu?” Munk asked with a chuckle.

“No, of course not.” Misto huffed.

“Well I guess that explains why she’d laid of Lonz and I lately,” Cass said with a shake of her head.

“I wish Plato had siblings so she could annoy them about it instead.” Misto said jokingly, as Alonzo joined them.

“We talking about Victoria’s incessant need to have nieces and nephews?” He asked as he flopped down between Munk and Cass and then nosed at the grey tabby’s paw until he started giving him scratches. 

“Indeed.” Cass replied with a fond smile. “Maybe we should ask Jenny about including her in some of the nursery business. Let her let her cluckiness out that way.”

“There’s a thought.” Alonzo agree, eyes closed as he wriggled happily as Munk scratched behind on one of his ears.

“Or she could just have more of her own,” Munk added, “I mean after the ball I would be surprised if she wasn’t already carrying.”

All three of the other cats turned to look at him.

“What?” He asked defensively, “It’s really hard not to notice what’s going on when you’re the only cat not participating. Trust me, I’d ignore it all if I could, but someone has to make sure no one’s getting uncomfortable.”

Mistoffelees tried desperately to keep his face blank as he thought about some of the things Munkustrap had likely witnessed.

“Well hopefully she’ll start showing soon and that’ll be the end of it.” Alonzo said eventually. “At least for a while.”

Misto was still back on the hole ‘hard not to notice’ thing when Munks head glanced up making Misto look behind himself to see what he was looking at. Of course, it was the last cat Misto really wanted to see at that moment.

Tugger.

“Hello all,” he said with an easy grin, jumping up onto the tire, “having a nice little family gathering are we? Are you three back together again or something?”

Misto could hear the long sigh Munk let out and had to admit that he agreed with the sentiment it portrayed.

“What do you want, Tugger?” Alonzo was the one to ask, eyes opening even as his head refused to rise off of his paws. “We were having a perfectly pleasant time without you.”

“Oh now, is that anyway to treat your brother in law?” Tugger batted his long eyelashes at him. “Really, I’m hurt.”

It took Misto a moment to realise that he meant brother in law through Munkustrap and not through Mistoffelees himself, as much as he might have liked that.

“Sure you are.” Alonzo rolled his eyes.

“No you’re right, I’m not.” Tugger waved a dismissive paw at him. “I’m just here to talk to the lovely Mistoffelees for a moment.”

“Me?” Misto squeaked embarrassingly.

“Of course.” Tugger replied with a smile, as he squatted on the tire in front of him. “You don’t really think I’m here to talk to Alonzo do you? I don’t think there’s a more boring cat in the junkyard.”

Alonzo growled at him half-heartedly, clearly struggling to muster the energy to be annoyed while Munkustrap was still patting at his head and neck.

“No, no,” Tugger said, not even batting an eyelid at Alonzo’s hostility, “I’m just here to give you this. Thought it was cute, and would look good with your coat.”

Mistoffelees blink at him in both surprise and confusion as the bigger tom held out something black. It took him far longer than it should have to realise it was a black bow tie, the sort you didn’t have to tie yourself.

“Oh,” Misto said foolishly, even though he did in fact quite like the idea.

Tugger seemed to deflate a little, “I mean if you don’t want it, don’t worry about it. I know some cats don’t like having anything around their necks-”

Misto snatched it out of Tugger’s paws as he started to pull it back away from Misto. “No!” Misto went red at his outburst, quickly looking down at the silky bow rather than at Tugger. “No. I like it.”

Tugger bounced a little, clearly cheered by the idea. “Oh good. Do you want me to put it on you?”

Mistoffelees nodded silently, not trusting his voice to come out at a normal key or volume. Instead he tilted his chin up so Tugger could secure the little black bow around his neck for him.

“There,” Tugger said, sounding pleased with himself, “and just as I thought, it looks magnificent on you.”

Misto tucked his chin into his chest as he ran a paw over it, feeling shy.

“Well then, now,” he emphasised the now while looking at Alonzo, “I’ll go.”

Misto gave him the biggest smiled he was capable of, which result in a rather tiny smile all things considered, before Tugger turned to jump down. Misto still couldn’t bring himself to say thank you, as much as he might want to, after all the other three cats were all staring at him as Tugger sauntered away, tail held high.

“Misto…” Cassandra said evenly, after a long moment of silence in which Misto refused to look at any of them, “How long has Tugger been courting you?”

“Wait what?!” Alonzo exclaimed, suddenly sitting up, “Excuse me? Courting?”

“What else would you call it?” Cass asked with raised eyebrows.

Alonzo stared at her for a long moment before turning his eyes on Mistoffelees and zeroing in on the collar. “Oh…” he said inanely.

“Hu?” Misto asked in confusion, one paw still resting gently on his new bow tie.

“He gave you a collar, love.” Cass said carefully.

Mistoffelees opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before managing. “So?”

“You weren’t born here so it’s natural that you might not have noticed,” Cass said gently, “but usually collars are something cats only give to their intended mates when things get… serious.”

Mistoffelees frowned in confusion before looking out across the junkyard, trying to spot who was wearing a collar and who wasn’t. “I thought they were a human thing?” He said, finding his voice finally.

“Oh they are.” Munk jumped in kindly. “But who in this colony actually has humans and wears a collar?”

“Mungo and Teazer.” Misto supplied quickly.

“If you think for a minute that a human would be able to keep a collar on either of those two you’re dumber than they are.” Alonzo said dryly, a comment for which he received a smack from Cassandra.

“They _were_ given their collars by their humans.” Munk ignored the other two’s hushed bickering. “But next time you see one of them take a look at the name tags. Mungo wears Teazer’s collar, and she wears his.”

“Oh…” Misto said in embarrassment, even if he did think that that was rather sweet.

“Don’t worry,” Alonzo sighed, sounding tired, “you’re not the first one to make that mistake. Just be glad you were the one receiving a collar and not the one giving them out.”

Mistoffelees brow creased in confusion as Munk and Cass glanced at each other behind Alonzo’s back.

“But wouldn’t there be like… flirting and stuff too?” Misto asked. “There’s got to be more too courting then just handing someone a collar.”

“Well yes,” Cass admitted, “but he obviously thinks that this gift would be welcome. Has he not done anything else to imply a romantic interest?”

“How could he possible know?” Alonzo huffed, “Tugger would flirt with a brick wall if it stayed still long enough.”

Misto knew that his older brother intended that as an insult but honestly he had a point. Tugger did flirt with absolutely everyone. How could Misto know that Tugger’s flirting with him was different to his flirting with anyone else?

“He did bring you that blanket that day.” Cass pointed out. “Have there not been any other gifts? Or food or anything?”

Misto’s frown deepened as the blood decided to pool in his toes. How could he have missed it? All the little gifts; the Christmas baubles that Tugger knew he collected for his tricks, the top hat, the food, the blanket. But surely Tugger wouldn’t be that subtle. He was loud and flamboyant and in your face. This didn’t seem like his style at all.

“Bast, this can’t be happening.” Alonzo groaned before flopping back down onto his belly. “I don’t want to be related to him twice. Misto, I thought you of all people would have better taste.”

“He hasn’t actually said he’s interested in return yet.” Cass pointed out gently to her mate, before looking back at Misto. “You don’t have to tell us, love. Tugger should probably be the first to know.”

Mistoffelees resolutely refused to look at Munkustrap, but he could feel the tabby’s eyes on him as Misto nodded. He was gratefully to be given an out of this conversation. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Sometime later, quite a bit of time later if the shadows were anything to go by, Munkustrap startled him by sitting down next to him.

“Sorry,” he said with a kind smile, “didn’t mean to startle you.”

Mistoffelees looked around to find that Cass and Alonzo were nowhere in sight, apparently he’d tuned out to the point that he hadn’t even noticed them leave.

“You’ve clearly been deep in thought.”

Misto sighed and nodded, looking down at his paws.

“Figure anything out?”

Misto shrugged. “I feel like an idiot.”

“You shouldn’t.” Munk replied quickly. “You heard Alonzo, you’re not the first to make that mistake. And I don’t know any other tribes who do the collar exchanging thing so it’s understandable that you didn’t know.”

“Yeah but hearing that doesn’t actually make me feel any better.” Misto huffed. “After all, I don’t know anyone who’s done it.”

Strangely, Munkustrap chuckled. “You do actually. Alonzo was talking about himself.”

Misto’s head whipped around to stare at the grey tabby.

Munk smiled at him and reached up a paw to touch his own collar. “He gave both Cass and I collars only weeks after having arrived here. He didn’t know what it implied, and just thought they’d be a nice gift. Confused the hell out of both of us let me tell you.”

Misto stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“He doesn’t like to talk about it, but it was part of the reason we all ended up together to begin with.” Munk shook his head with a fond smile. “Of course I was with Cassandra at the time so that also caused issues but still…”

“He doesn’t wear one himself thought.”

“No well, neither Cass nor I have ever given him one.” Munk explained. “We didn’t want him to have to choose between us. I think that’s why most of the older cats don’t wear one.” Misto gave him a questioning look and he went on. “Well they’re basically all together see. Jenny and Asparagus and Skimble and Jelly. And Bustopher too, whenever he’s about. None of them have a primary or dominant relationship. They’re all together so wearing one particular cat’s collar could hurt someone else’s feelings.”

“But you’re with Demeter some of the time.” Misto pointed out. “And you still wear Alonzo’s collar.”

“Well Bomba is her primary mate.” Munk shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. “She and I are more casual. We don’t-”

“Wait!” Misto sat up suddenly, fear flaring in his chest. “But Tugger wears a collar!”

Munks face turned sad. “He does,” he sighed, “but it’s not what you think.”

Misto looked up at him, desperately hoping Munkustrap was going to tell him he just did it to confuse people or something.

“When he was a kitten there was this queen,” Munk explained in hushed tones, “everyone thought they’d end up mated one day. She was a house pet, and had had a collar since the first time she stumbled into the junkyard. Tugger was planning on asking her to mate with him at their first ball, but two days before she was hit by a car and killed. Tugger’s worn her collar ever since.”

Mistoffelees heart broke for the Maine coon. He didn’t know how he could he have been friends with Tugger for so long and never known about this childhood sweetheart.

“Her name was Hecate,” Munkustrap went on, “but Tugger doesn’t like to talk about it. I always wondered if he’d ever get past the loss, and if perhaps that was why he behaves the way he does. If perhaps the flirting is just his way of keeping everyone at a distance without them realising that that is what he’s doing. Nobody looks too closely because everyone thinks they already know him.”

The two toms sat in companionable silence for some while, both of them thinking about Tugger’s loss and his insistence on acting like nothing was serious. Misto in particular was wrapped up in his own thoughts. Part of him wondered if perhaps he was a bad friend, after all he’d never known about this queen or Tugger’s collar, or believed for an instant that Tugger might have more than platonic feelings for him.

“Have you made a decision then?”

Munk’s voice broke him out of his musings and he glanced at him curiously. 

“You’re still wearing his collar,” Munk pointed out with a sympathetic smile, “and I saw the two of you at the ball. Can I assume that you return his affections then?”

Misto blushed, but nodded, even if he did so while looking at his paws.

“I figured.” Munk lent forward quickly to lick the top of his head. “And I’m happy for you. I’m glad Tugger didn’t close himself off completely, and out of anyone in the junkyard I’m glad it was you he chose.”

“You are?”

“Of course,” Munk looked confused by the question, “Who else would I want him to be with? For a while there I thought he was going to go for Bomba which would have been awkward considering my relationship with Bomba’s mate. Besides, you suite each other. Your presence seems to calm him a bit, and from time to time he manages to pull you out of your shell. You’ll be good for each other.”

Misto couldn’t force himself to raise his head, but his fur felt warm from the other tom’s praise. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Munk patted him on the shoulder softly. “So, will you tell him? Or…? Not that it’s any of my business, of course. Your love life if your own concern. And it’s not like you don’t have plenty of time to sort things out. Truth be told Tugger’s probably enjoying the chase.”

Misto snorted, “He only likes what he finds for himself.”

“Unless it’s prey he’s just caught,” Munk added with a chuckle, “then it doesn’t matter if he found it for himself, he still doesn’t want it.”

* * *

He was going to tell him today. He was going to go up to Tugger and tell him he was in love with him, and just hope to Bast that Cass and Munk were right. Logically he knew that the chances of them being wrong were slim, they were some of the smartest cats he knew after all, but he was still nervous about it. He’d laid awake half the night planning what he was going to say in the hope that that would help him get the words out without his tongue tying itself in knots.

Of course first he had to catch him on his own. An audience was the last thing he needed.

Which with Tugger was rather a difficult matter. He always had a crowd following him around. Whether it was a bunch of the kittens’ hero worshiping him, or one of Victoria and Plato’s year who hadn’t yet grown out of wanted to fuck him despite mostly being in some form of relationship with someone else themselves, he was almost always with someone. Etcetera and Plato in particular were just as loud and enthusiastic as ever, only now they had a whole new generation to indoctrinate into the cult of Tugger. Of course, Tugger adored the kittens as much as they adored him so that also lowered Misto’s chances of getting him alone.

So Misto found himself a spot in the sun and waited, eyeing the crowd around the oven somewhere at the centre of which was Tugger. Not that Misto could actually see him under all of those kittens but still.

And Misto, as he always seemed to be doing lately, nodded off.

It wasn’t his fault. The metal of the car had warmed up in the morning sun, and his dark fur heated up quickly, and for once it was actually a nice day with just a whisper of the promise of spring on the horizon. So of course Mistoffelees nodded off while waiting for Tugger to leave his group for a moment. He’d even been prepared to follow him when he went to relieve himself, but no, instead Mistoffelees had gone to sleep and when he awoke it was to find Tugger walking to straight towards him.

Panic bubbled up in his chest so fast he almost choked on it. Or perhaps that was just him swallowing his own tongue. All the words he had planned to say fled from his thoughts and his mind went blank as Tugger got nearer. Until he was standing at the foot of the boot and looking up at him, much as he had on that first day he’d brought him the top hat that had started all of this absurdity.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Tugger asked quietly.

Mistoffelees nodded mutely.

“Are you comfortable here? Or do you want somewhere more private?” Tugger asked, stroking down over his mane with both paws as he did so.

Misto quickly glanced around to make sure no one else was within earshot before nodding his head towards the front of the car where he could put his back to the junkyard and feel less observed. Tugger immediately scrambled up and over the car, until he was sitting on the bonnet and looking up at Misto who hunkered down on the roof so they were almost at the same eye height.

“Ok so...” Tugger took a long breathe, “I’m gonna stop.”

What? Mistoffelees thought, completely thrown.

“I know you’ve been trying to be really nice about it,” Tugger continued quickly, “but it shouldn’t have taken your brother intervening. It’s come to my attention that my… ah… _pursuit_ of you has been making you uncomfortable. Now I know you have trouble vocalising, and I’ve always tried not to overwhelm you as much as possible, usually by backing off whenever you seemed to be having trouble, or by diverting attention away from you, but clearly I’ve been completely misreading the situation.”

Mistoffelees had no idea what was going on and his panicking brain was doing a shit job of keeping up. 

“So I’m going to step back.” Tugger was still going, though Mistoffelees brain certainly wasn’t. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to figure out what was going on earlier. You can keep whatever you want, of course. I don’t want any of it back, it’s yours, but I’ll restrain myself in future. I should have realised earlier, what with you distancing yourself and whatnot, but clearly I’m as big of an idiot as Alonzo thinks I am.”

Mistoffelees was pretty sure he’d stopped breathing now.

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I hope my misstep doesn’t cost me your friendship.” For the first time during this speech Tugger stopped to take a breath, still looking up at him so earnestly that Misto wasn’t sure he had blinked the entire time, which was just the sort of stupid thing his brain would fixate on in that moment. “Ok, I think that’s it. I’ll leave you in peace now. Sorry again.” The Maine coon turned and slide down off of the bonnet and strode away.

Mistoffelees stared after him as his mind struggled to catch up. What did he mean by ‘misreading the situation’? Or ‘restraining himself in future?’ Was he… was he saying he wasn’t going to give him any more presents? That seemed to be what he’d implied when he said he didn’t want any of it back, but what did that have to do with Misto being non vocal? And what had he been talking to Alonzo about? Alonzo and Tugger had never seen eye to eye on anything so why were they suddenly talking? And about what?

The answer came to him slowly. Mistoffelees. They’d been talking about Mistoffelees. There were only two things that Alonzo and Tugger had in common and that was he himself and Munkustrap, and Alonzo would never go to Tugger for help with his relationship. No, they’d been discussing him, and somehow that conversation had led to this conversation and had made Tugger believe that his attentions were unwanted.

Misto had started the day planning on telling Tugger that he was in love with him, and somehow had ended up here.

Mistoffelees’ body was moving before his mind had fully comprehended what was happening. He half slide, half tumbled, down off of the car. He hardly blinked when he fell face first into the dirt such was his determination to go after him. Picking himself back up quickly, he took off in the direction Tugger had disappeared in.

Of course he could have been anywhere by now. Mistoffelees had, after all, taken far longer to figure out what Tugger had been trying to say then he should have. However Misto was one hundred percent ready to spend the rest of the afternoon looking for him, and the night too if it came to that.

Going at top speed Misto rounded the corner of a bookcase and he slammed straight into someone’s back. He stumbled backwards, mumbling apologies, before looking up. Straight into the eyes of the Rum Tum Tugger.

“Misto?” Tugger asked in confusion, quickly wiping at his face with the back of one paw. “What’s going on? What… Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Misto stared at him, trying to get his head around the fact that this was as far as Tugger had made it before he’d had to stop and having a cry, which was very evident by his wet cheek fur.

Mistoffelees opened his mouth to reply, but naturally nothing came out. Misto was kinda pissed with himself. He’d had this all planned out and now, because he’d taken a bloody nap, he was now so flustered he couldn’t think straight never lone actually speak. And now Tugger was in pain, because he couldn’t bring himself to tell him that he how he felt.

Tugger’s face fell a little more. “I’m sorry, I know I’m the reason you can’t talk. I’ll just go, shall I?”

Tugger began to turn away and, panicking, Mistoffelees did the only thing that he thought might get his point across.

He kissed him.

Mistoffelees had grabbed his arm to stop him from turning away but now brought his other up to grab a paw full of mane as he pushed himself up and onto his toes. Misto only vaguely remembered what kissing Tugger had felt like on the night of the ball but this wasn’t in. For one, Tugger wasn’t moving.

Misto pulled back but didn’t release his grip, examining Tugger’s face for some sort of reaction.

Tugger for his part stood frozen, eyes flicking backwards and forwards between Misto’s own as if searching for something.

“Misto?” He asked uncertainly, voice coming out as barely a breath. “Misto, what’s going on? I’m confused.”

Mistoffelees for his part growled in frustration. How could he have come to this point and still be too nervous to speak? He’d been bold enough to kiss him after all, but he couldn’t bring his vocal cords to work properly.

“I don’t understand.” Tugger said in a tone that Misto rarely heard from him. “Please, I don’t understand, I’m sorry.”

Misto whined, tugging on his paw full of mane in annoyance.

“Misto I don’t-”

Mistoffelees kissed him again, at a loss as to what else to do. So instead he tried to pour everything he was feeling into the press of his lips against Tugger’s. He knew it was probably insanity to simply try the same thing again, when it didn’t seem to have worked the first time, but there was nothing else he could think of. 

So he pushed in closer. Letting go of his arm in favour of placing a paw on the back of Tugger’s neck to pull him in. He tried to force all the things he couldn’t say through the connection, hoping to Bast that Tugger would catch on. That somehow the other tom would understand all the thing he wasn’t able to verbalise. He needed Tugger to understand. He needed him. So he pressed his body against Tugger’s broader one and wrapped his arms around his neck and just held on.

Tugger for his part was slow to respond, but slowly his body relaxed under Misto’s and his paws came to rest carefully on his hips.

And then he was kissing back and Misto’s body ignited.

Purring, Misto pressed in harder and Tugger returned the pressure, paws sliding from his hips, one running up his spine as the other encircled him. Misto carded his claws through Tugger’s mane as their lips moved together and Tugger squeezed him, half lifting him off the ground.

Misto responded enthusiastically, swinging his leg up around Tugger’s waist and tilting his head back the other way. The level of relief coursing through him was the most overwhelming thing he’d ever felt, and Tugger’s response made him feel lighter than air. He understood, even without words, Tugger understood. Tugger got it.

Misto wriggled, unable to contain his excitement and relief. The noise Tugger made in response sent a thrill up his spine even as the tom in question pulled back, breaking the kiss.

Tugger was breathing heavily, and Misto couldn’t help but grin like an idiot at him.

“Are you sure?” Tugger asked breathlessly, uncharacteristically timid even as his eyes stayed locked on Mistoffelees’ mouth, “Misto, if this is what you want… if this is all you want… are you sure?”

Mistoffelees didn’t bothering even trying to answer, just kissing him again, assuming that would be a pretty clear indication of his feelings on the matter.

“Ok, ok,” Tugger mumbled into the kiss, “ok.”

Mistoffelees was mildly confused by this but wasn’t perturbed instead finally finding his voice and whispering back. “Den. Now. Please.”

Tugger let a silent huff of laughter. “Ok, but you might have to get down if we’re going to get there without me breaking a leg.”

Misto gave him an exaggerated pout and Tugger gave a proper laugh as a smile broke out across his face. “Yeah, you’re cute but that’s not going to change anything.”

Misto blushed, ducking his chin into his chest before glancing up at him through his lashes.

Tugger shook his head at him, Misto’s legs were still wrapped around his waist. “You’ve decided I’m carrying you and there’s nothing I can do about it, is there?”

Misto gave him a hopeful smile and Tugger sighed in defeat.

“Well how could I possible argue with that face?” Tugger glanced down at Misto’s legs as he assessed the situation, mumbling. “Though apparently I couldn’t deny you anything anyway. Ok, stay still.”

Misto yelped as Tugger quickly unhooked one of his legs and swung it around and up. Next thing Mistoffelees knew Tugger had him cradled against his chest.

“You right there, Starlight?” Tugger asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

Mistoffelees bit his lip before burying his face in Tugger’s mane, feeling overwhelmed by how happy he was.

“Right then,” Tugger shook his head, “off we go.”

Misto didn’t come out of his hidey hole, too embarrassed to check if anyone was watching Tugger carry him bridal style back to his den in the old overturned wardrobe. He only came out once the light changed, telling him that they were now inside. Misto sat up slightly, glancing around to see if anything had changed since he’d last been in there, which had been months ago now. Once his crush had developed fully Mistoffelees hadn’t let himself come in here lest his body get some embarrassing ideas.

“You happy now?” Tugger asked, a fond smile on his face as he lowered Misto’s legs to the ground.

Misto grabbed his arm, engaging his core muscles enough to swing his legs back up and around Tugger’s waist again. Once he was secure he grinned smugly at Tugger.

“Oh it’s like that, is it?” He asked, tucking an arm under Misto’s arse to help support him.

Misto nodded, looking proud of himself.

“Oh, well then,” Tugger said, slowly lowering himself to his knees before bending forward and placing one front paw down to stop himself from collapsing on top of Misto.

Misto wriggled when he felt the blankets against his back, tail vibrating with excitement. Tugger groaned, flattening the hand he had on Misto’s arse out across his lower back to prevent further movement.

“Do you want me to drop you?”

Misto looked over his shoulder at the blankets that were less than a couple of inches from his back, and then looked back at Tugger with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah ok, smarty pants.” Tugger said before completely letting go of him.

Mistoffelees could have held himself up, but he didn’t see much point and so let himself fall back onto the pile of blankets and cushions Tugger used for a bed. He squirmed, feeling the need to rub his scent all over Tugger’s bed, even though he knew that it would likely stink of the two of them soon enough anyway, at least if he had his way.

Tugger was staring at him. Misto froze when he realised, knowing full well that Tugger likely knew exactly what he was doing.

“Bast, you’re pretty.”

Misto’s ears burned as he ducked his head down into his chest in embarrassment. There was a paw on his chin then, gently pushing it back up to meet Tugger’s gaze.

Tugger ducked in closer before stopping and mumbling, “May I?”

Misto grabbed him and pulled him in, sealing their lips back together forcefully. Tugger went easily, laying his body out along Mistoffelees carefully before stroking at his ears with one front paw and his hip with the other.

It was the mating dance all over again. Misto’s body was on fire, as if his veins were pumping lightning instead of blood. He couldn’t help but wriggle and squirm against Tugger’s broader body, needing to feel ever inch of him. Tugger’s legs buckled, and suddenly Misto’s hips were pinned to the blankets and he had a very pleasant weight pressing into his groin.

Mistoffelees let his tail flick to one side, even though Tugger likely wouldn’t notice thanks to his eyes being sealed closed by their kiss. And what a very rough kiss it had become too. Mistoffelees found that he was kneading at Tugger’s mane with his front paws as the older tom licked into his mouth more forcefully. Misto didn’t knead, he wasn’t a kit, and yet he couldn’t help himself as Tugger’s hips ground into his. Misto bucked his up in response to the stimulation and hoped that Tugger would take the hint.

Much to Misto’s annoyance, instead Tugger pulled away. The tuxedo tom whined in annoyance as his eyes fluttered open to find Tugger hovering less than an inch away.

“Are you sure, Misto?” Tugger panted out. “Is this really what you want?”

Mistoffelees growled, frustrated that Tugger was asking him that yet again when he knew Misto couldn’t verbally answer. Instead, unable to contain his annoyance, a spark leaped from one of his paws into Tugger’s shoulder.

“Ow!” Tugger yelped, flinching away from said paw. “Ok! Ok, I get it. No need to get rough.” The last bit came out as a purr however, as Tugger slid his hips down lower.

Mistoffelees hitched his up as he felt Tugger’s fullness slid down to where he actually wanted it. Tugger licked at his chin before getting to work properly.

He was more careful then he had been at the ball, but Mistoffelees body reacted in the same manner0. Everything was a flame. Every piece of fur on his body alight. Like that time he’d accidently zapped himself with one of his own lightning bolts.

Tugger moved against him, and inside of him, with short abrupt movements, as if he couldn’t quite control his own movements.

Misto was kneading again, purring as his back arched off of the bed.

Tugger tried kissing him again, but neither of them were really in any condition to be able to do much more then to pant into each other mouths.

Every thrust that Tugger gave drove Mistoffelees further up the mountain that was his coming orgasm. This time he was with it enough to know when it was coming and saver the anticipation for a couple of moments before letting it crash over him.

The scent of Tugger filled his nose as his body shuddered uncontrollably.

A second later he opened his eyes as he realised Tugger had suddenly stopped moving. Mistoffelees frowned at him, digging a claw in slightly when he saw the awed look on the Maine coon’s face.

“Shit, sorry.” Tugger started again just as suddenly as he had stopped, movements now more erratic and far more forceful as he chased his own climax.

Mistoffelees took it happily, tail flicking as Tugger finally reached his peak and trembled out another couple of thrusts before going slack against him. Misto couldn’t help but pat at the back of Tugger’s head as he came down from it and his breathing slowed to something closer to normal. Eventually he got his arms under himself and lifted himself up and off of the smaller tom.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he pulled out and collapsed onto the blankets next to him.

Misto shook his head quickly, ducking in to lick at Tugger’s cheek reassuringly, before pulling his legs up and into his chest.

Tugger seemed bemused as Misto pulled one of Tugger’s arms towards himself, lifting his head up and placing it below it, and then resting his head back down so he was using Tugger’s arm as a pillow. He then curled his fluffy, black tail up and around himself as he settled in for a sleep.

Tugger watched him with an unreadable expression before eventually saying. “You’re a cuddlier afterwards, aren’t you?”

Mistoffelees shrugged awkwardly from his laying down position before humming the tune of, _The Rum Tum Tugger doesn’t care for a cuddle_ in lieu of a verbal reply.

“No,” Tugger replied carefully, watching him but making no further move towards him nor pulling his arm back, “I don’t.”

Misto shrugged again, patting at the arm he was using as a pillow and mumbling, “This is fine.”

Tugger nodded slowly. “Ok.”

Misto gave a tiny smile before letting his eyes close. Just a little nap. That was all he needed. Today had been emotionally exhausting after all.

* * *

Misto awoke slowly, to find Tugger sitting near his feet and watching him. Oddly Misto didn’t feel awkward or exposed, instead he made a show of stretching out his limbs and arching his back off of the blankets, before wriggling and curling back up.

“Morning.” He said sleepily.

“Good morning,” Tugger said back as if he couldn’t quite believe that he was there.

“I’d forgotten you were a morning cat.” Misto mumbled as he let his eyes drift back closed, enjoying the warmth of the bed as much as the warmth of the other cat’s gaze.

“Ah yeah…” Tugger sounded uncertain, like he didn’t know what to do in this situation, “but you sleep as long as you want. I’m going to head out, so I won’t disturb you.”

“You could never disturb me.” Misto replied, eyes still closed as he already felt himself starting to drift away.

“Make yourself at home.”

* * *

And Mistoffelees did just that.

Not interested in seeing anyone else, or explaining the situation to anyone, he slept most of the morning. Afterwards he quickly caught himself a mouse for breakfast and then started moving his things.

There was no way Misto was ever planning on sleeping anywhere but next to Tugger after this so he didn’t think there was any point in them keeping two separate dens. Tugger’s den was bigger than his own, and Tugger had twice as much stuff as he did, so he didn’t think they’d really fit in his. Even if they did, Tugger was a picky tom. The fact that he’d found a den he liked at all was a miracle. If he suggested Tugger move in with him Tugger would just end up finding a million little things to complain about. And over the winter one corner of Misto’s den had started to leak in heavy downpours anyway.

So Mistoffelees moved into Tugger’s, moving each of this bits and pieces one at a time. He could have easily moved the whole lot in one go but there was something satisfying in seeing his stuff slowly start to fill in the empty corners of Tugger’s den, and blend in with his own things. Each of the little gifts Tugger had given him got their own trip, and he hung up each of his Christmas baubles from slinters and rusty nails in the walls of the wardrobe.

Eventually his den was empty save for Tugger’s blanket. Picking up the threadbare quilt, he stepped back to look around the now empty trunk that had been his den since he’d moved out of the one he’d shared with Victoria. He found that he wasn’t going to miss it. He wasn’t going to miss the fact that during summer the sun shone straight in the entrance at far too early in the morning. He wasn’t going to miss water pooling in the far corner, or how loud rain was on the roof when he was trying to sleep. And he certainly wasn’t going to miss sleeping alone, even if Tugger wasn’t big on snuggling.

So he turned his back on it, and walked slowly across the yard to Tugger’s den and gave the quilt pride of place in the centre of Tugger’s nest, where the other tom would see it as soon as he walked in. He brushed the dust off the top of his top hat sitting in one corner, and fluffed up a couple of Tugger’s miss matching pillows before looking around to assess his handiwork.

He was just thinking about how pleased he was with how it had all turned out when Tugger walked in.

And stopped dead.

Misto, who was sitting in the centre of his nest, sat up with his chest puffed out with pride as Tugger stared around at their den. Mistoffelees watched his face, expecting Tugger to be excited, or to at least say that he liked it. Instead his face looked shocked.

“What…?” Tugger whispered in confusion. “Is… Misto… is this all yours?”

Misto’s voice drained out of him along with his confidence. Swallowing he looked around him as Tugger did, realising that he’d just up and taken over Tugger’s den without asking permission first. Maybe Tugger didn’t like his stuff, even if a lot of it had been given to him by Tugger himself. Maybe he thought they clashed. Maybe he wanted to find a new den together instead. Or maybe he just didn’t want to share at all, after all he didn’t like cuddling so maybe he didn’t like sharing either. Maybe Cass and Munk didn’t actually know what they were talking about after all. Or maybe Misto was just an idiot who’d completely misunderstood everything.

“You moved in…” Tugger sounded astounded and Misto did his best not to break down there and then.

Instead he slowly pushed himself to his paws, and then reached out and started pulling down his decorations. He pulled baubles from nails and a scarf from where he’d hung it over the clothes railing. One of the decorations fell and shattered against the floor but Misto ignored it, too busy trying not to cry. He was just reaching for a dark green bauble, one of his favourites, when a paw closed around his wrist.

“Misto, stop.” Tugger said gently, pulling his paw back and away from the glass ball.

Mistoffelees swallowed, looking down at the wooden floor as he fought back tears. Tugger being nice was only going to make everything worse, after all, he was the one who had so grossly over stepped.

There was a long silence, and Misto looked up to see Tugger run a careful claw over the bauble.

“I gave you this…” He said slowly, eyeing the sparkling gold stripes on the small, dark green, glass orb. Tugger took a deep breath before turning his head suddenly to look at Mistoffelees. “Misto, I think perhaps we’ve got our wires crossed somewhere.”

Misto nodded his head silently, even as tears made his cheek fur damp. They most definitely had got their wires crossed or, more accurately, Misto had made a very wrong assumption.

Tugger took one of his paws and gently tugged him towards the bed, slowly sitting down without letting go of his paw so that Mistoffelees had no choice but follow him. Once they were seated facing each other Tugger placed his other paw over the one of Misto’s which he was already holding.

“I think I made a mistake.” Tugger stated softly.

Mistoffelees bit his lip and stared at his lap. Of course he’d made a mistake. Now he’d realise that Mistoffelees was not in fact good enough to follow in Hecate’s footsteps.

“Yesterday afternoon Alonzo came to me,” Tugger started slowly, stroking over the back of the paw he held, “and explained about your mutism. I mean, I’d always known about it, but it had never seemed to be an issue around me before so I honestly hadn’t paid a lot of attention. But in the last year or so it seemed to have gotten a lot worse. Alonzo explained that actually you had been doing a lot better than when you were young and that actually it was me. I was what was making it so bad.”

Mistoffelees eyes were the size of saucers as he stared. Why the hell would Alonzo tell Tugger that? Alonzo might not like Tugger very much but surely he wouldn’t actively try to sabotage their relationship like that?

“Now I took that to mean that I was the problem.” Tugger continued, not meeting his eye and therefore not seeing the look on Misto’s face. “But I think I misunderstood something. So, let’s just go over it. You go mute when you’re uncomfortable, right?” He asked, finally looking up. “And I make you uncomfortable.”

Mistoffelees gave him a deep frown. He didn’t know why there were going over this, after all Misto thought he had cleared this up yesterday when he’d kissed him. But apparently that hadn’t been clear enough so he was going to have to find some other way to explain.

So he tilted his head as he thought about what Tugger had said. Yes Tugger’s presence made him uncomfortable but that seemed like an over simplification. He was only uncomfortable because he had such a major crush on Tugger. He just didn’t know how to convey that. 

“Misto?”

He bit his lip again before slowly shaking his head.

“I don’t make you uncomfortable.”

“S’not…” Was all he could manage before his voice ran away again. He huffed in exasperation.

“S’not what?” Tugger asked patiently.

Mistoffelees was just getting annoyed with himself when his eyes landed on the paw holding his own. He grabbed it and pulled it up to his chest, pressing it against the fur over his heart so Tugger could feel its beating. He gazed at Tugger’s face, waiting to see if he understood.

Tugger gazed at his paw for a long moment before looking up at Misto’s face. “S’not discomfort.” He extrapolated. “It’s nerves.”

Misto nodded enthusiastically, excitement bubbling up in his chest.

“I make you nervous.” Tugger said in wonder.

Misto just kept nodding.

A small smile broke across Tugger’s face before embarrassment clouded it. “When you came after me yesterday, it wasn’t because you just want… a _physical_ relationship, was it?’

Startled, Mistoffelees physically lent back in confusion.

“No,” Tugger gave a self-deprecating laugh, “in hind sight, that really doesn’t sound like you at all, does it?”

Mistoffelees shook his head with a bemused smile.

“I suppose I just assumed because that’s all anyone else has ever wanted from me.” Tugger continued, as if he was talking to himself. “But I should have known better.”

Misto whined and wriggled forward onto his knees, leaning into Tugger’s space.

“No,” Tugger said quickly, “you are not going to take responsibility for my misunderstanding. This is not your fault Misto.”

Misto gave him an exasperated look and gave him a half-hearted shove. Tugger smiled before ducking forward to bump their noses together. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but duck his head, feeling exposed but also sort of blissful at the same time.

“I guess you make me nervous too.” Tugger stated matter-of-factly. “You’re voice might not work very well around me, but my brain doesn’t work very well around you, so I think we’re pretty well matched.”

Letting out a snort, Misto did his best to meet Tugger’s eye.

Tugger smiled back softly before taking his paw again and asking earnestly. “Mistoffelees, do you want to move in with me?”

Mistoffelees paused before giving an exaggerated look around at all of his stuff already scattered around the den, before looking back at Tugger with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah ok, stupid question.” Tugger agreed. “And you’re wearing my collar, so I assume you’re comfortable with this… relationship?”

Mistoffelees let his expression soften as he lent forward to rub their cheeks together.

“I should have realised.” Tugger said again as Misto moved back. “But I just thought maybe you didn’t know what the collar signified. After all Teazer gave your sister one and she still ended up mated with Plato.”

Mistoffelees gave a tight little smile, knowing that Victoria would likely feel awful if someone pointed that fact out to her, but she’d likely never thought about it because Rumple was already mates to Mungo. She must just not have known, just like Misto and Alonzo hadn’t.

Misto swallowed before saying, “The other’s...”

“Oh,” Tugger gave a slow nod, “of course, they were there when I gave it to you. But you didn’t know until after?”

He nodded his head in reply.

“But you wore it anyway, even after they explained.”

He nodded again.

“And you came after me when I tried to break it off.”

Another nod.

“And then moved your stuff in after staying the night.”

A nod.

“Because… you feel the same way about me as I do about you.”

Mistoffelees face burned but he nodded anyway, doing his best to hold Tugger’s gaze.

Tugger stared at him, before a cheeky grin started to spread across his face. Next thing Mistoffelees knew he was on his back with Tugger grinning down at him. Misto realised what Tugger was going to do moments before Tugger’s claws descended on his sides. They skimmed up and down his ribs, making him squirm as he suppressed laughter. Misto’s wriggling intensified as Tugger moved up his torso and under his arms until Misto was panting in desperate need for air as his muscles cramped and spasmed. Mistoffelees gasped and squirmed, unable to force air into his lunges as Tugger tickled him relentlessly. Unable to take any more, he took a deep breath, held it, and then let his body go lax as he let the air leave his lunges.

Tugger pouted at him. “Not fair.”

Tugger had been doing this to him ever since he’d first arrived at the junkyard, as it was one of the sure fire ways of getting Misto to do magic. Whether it was giving Tugger a zap to make him get off or by teleporting away, tickling had been Tugger’s go to and he wouldn’t let up until he saw something sparkle. Mistoffelees however, not liking to give him the satisfaction, had eventually figured out how to turn his tickle reflex off. He didn’t know how he did it, if perhaps it was a form of magic in and of itself, he just knew that he had to relax. Eventually Tugger had stopped doing it after realising that it wasn’t having the desired effect and getting bored.

Mistoffelees smiled smugly and pointed up at the ceiling. Tugger frowned before twisting slowly, eyes going wide as he took in each of the glowing orbs handing from the walls and ceiling. The Maine coon flopped onto his back beside Mistoffelees who watched him fondly as he continued to stare wide eyed at the glimmering magic display. Tugger had always loved his magic.

Biting his lip Misto reached out and took his paw, prompting Tugger to drag his eyes away from the glittering trinkets. Misto rolled onto his side then half onto Tugger’s shoulder in order to give him a timid kiss on the cheek.

When he drew back to look at him as Tugger turned his head to gazed at him with a contented, little smile. Misto laid his chin against Tugger’s chest and they just lay together for a long while, happy in each other’s company and in having finally figured their shit out. Eventually Misto’s eyes drifted to Tugger’s collar.

“Munkustrap told me…” Misto started carefully, raising a paw to tap at one of the silver spikes, “I’m sorry.”

Tugger frowned in confusion for a moment before catching on, “He told you about Hecate?”

Misto nodded silently.

“Oh…” Was all Tugger could say.

Mistoffelees swallowed, “I know it’s not the same, but I lost my mother when I was young so I have some idea of what it’s like to lose someone prematurely.”

Tugger gave his a sad smile before giving him a lick between the ears. “If she had survived neither of us would be here so…”

Mistoffelees frowned slightly, tilting his head up to look at Tugger’s face. “Our brothers make it work with three people in a relationship. Who’s to say we wouldn’t have too?”

A surprised smile slowly spread across Tugger’s face. “I didn’t really think that’d be your sort of thing.”

“Don’t go getting any ideas.” Misto warned, finding that now he knew where they stood, and had calmed down, that talking wasn’t such an issue. “It would take a very special cat to make me willing to share you.”

Tugger’s smile softened. “She would have liked you.”

Feeling self-conscious again Misto didn’t reply, instead he rubbed his face into Tugger’s mane.

“But she was also desperate for kittens, so maybe it wouldn’t have worked after all.”

“I want kittens.” Misto chirped, before realising what he’d said.

Tugger frowned in confusion, “But when Victoria was talking about you being a father you seemed uncomfortable?”

The tuxedo tom felt as if someone was slowly letting the air out of the balloons that were his muscles. “I’m just kinda worried that… that I’ll get overwhelmed and then won’t be able to talk. And then what? What use is a father that can’t speak?”

Tugger frowned before rolling onto his side, dumping Misto off of his chest and onto the blankets as he did so. “Misto, they’d grow up with it. It’d be normal for them, and I’d be there.” He said earnestly, now that that they were face to face on their sides. “And if I wasn’t there precisely when you needed me you can always just magic me back. I wouldn’t mind. I love your magic, especially when you use it on me. I’d be able to help interpret, or take over so you could have time out.”

Misto blinked at him owlishly. “You want kittens?”

Tugger shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t laying on before nodding. “Yeah, I suppose I do. At least, if it was with you… I thought after Hecate that would never happen, that it’d just remind me too much of her but… I… like the idea of having a family with you., and being reminded of her doesn’t hurt the way it once did.” Tugger must have seen the look on his face because his expression changed quickly from wishful to apologetic. “Shit, sorry. I’m overwhelming you again, aren’t I? Sorry, I’ll stop.”

“No!” Misto surprised himself at the outburst. “I… like the idea… I’m just,” he stopped to wet his lips before continuing, “worried about the execution.”

“Well that’s ok,” Tugger said, leaning forward to nuzzle at his ears, “maybe we could adopt or something so you only had one to deal with the first time around.”

Having been adopted by his uncle himself at a young age Misto perked up a bit at that idea.

“And it’s not like we don’t have plenty of time.” Tugger grinned at him, clearly sensing Misto’s mood change. “I mean I’m not planning on going anywhere, in fact I plan on hanging around for a very long time, especially with you waiting at home for me in our beautifully decorated den.”

Misto blushed, before leaning forward to bump his head into Tugger’s shoulder in embarrassment. 

Tugger waited for him to draw back before saying fondly, “I love you Misto. I’m not going anywhere, and I can wait. As long as you need.”

Misto chest constricted as his voice failed him again, panicking he grabbed Tugger by the mane and pulled him into a kiss. It didn’t last very long however because it’s rather hard to kiss someone who’s grinning like an idiot, which Tugger was. Pulling back in confusion, Misto frowned at him.

“I know, Misto.” Tugger said, rubbing their noses together. “See I know what that means now. You love me too. You don’t have to say it out loud. I know.” Tugger bundled him in close and wrapped his arms firmly around him. “I know.”


End file.
